xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack of All Trades
Jack of All Trades is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at Garfont Village's Waypoint Market in front of Lleman Blacksmiths in the Kingdom of Uraya. It features a conversation between Perdido, his Driver, Patroka. Dialogue Perdido :"Tell me, good sir, is this the extent of your wares?" Allain :"Sure is. What you see is what you get." Perdido :"Alas... It seems the treasures I seek are nowhere to be found." Patroka :"On another weapon shopping spree, Perdido?" Perdido :"That is hardly an accurate assessment. Unlike you, I am not in the habit of purchasing every weapon that I set eyes upon." Patroka :"Hey, I have some standards too, you know!" Perdido :"You are too flighty, Patroka. At least try to give each weapon the attention it deserves." Patroka :"Oh, shut up... I'm not the one with four arms and a weapon in each!" Perdido :"Hmm." Option 1 (Perdido Trust +900, Patroka Trust +100) Perdido's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Which weapon do you like the most?" |-|Nia= : :"Which weapon's your favorite?" |-|Morag= : :"Which weapon most appeals to you?" |-|Zeke= : :"What weapon d'you like best?" Perdido :"My preferred weapon...? Hmm... I think I have none. I could not call myself a warrior if I discriminated between the tools at my disposal. The spear... The axe... The sword... the hammer... A true warrior should be able to wield all with equal proficiency. Each weapon has its strengths and its weaknesses. As a wielder of four weapons, my greatest strength is that I can use whichever the situation calls for." Perdido's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Mastering four different weapon styles? You really are serious about the art of battle, perdido. I don't think many people could do that." |-|Nia= : :"Mastering four different weapons, huh? Talk about the heart of a warrior. You're something else, Perdido." |-|Morag= : :"Seeking mastery over four disparate weapons? Truly, you are a warrior to the core. I admire your conviction, Perdido." |-|Zeke= : :"Mastering four different weapons, eh? I guess you're not kidding about this true warrior thing. That's no easy feat!" Perdido :"It is not an easy path, for certain. But I believe with enough strength of will, nothing is impossible. Come, I will show you how it is done!" Patroka :"Wow... Well, good luck with that. Glad I'M not this guy's Driver." Perdido :"What do you mean by that, Patroka? Naturally you will train with us too!" Patroka :"Whaaa?! What have I got to do with this?!" Perdido :"Enough of your whining! We begin training right here, right now! Hurry and make preparations!" Patroka :"Training isn't gonna give me four arms, you know! I'm not doing it! No way!" Option 2 (Perdido Trust +1000) Perdido's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Don't you use any projectiles?" |-|Nia= : :"Don't you use any projectiles?" |-|Morag= : :"Do you not use any projectiles?" |-|Zeke= : :"Don't you use any projectiles?" Perdido :"Projectiles? They are the domain of my Driver." Patroka :"Uh, I don't think you're quite getting the point. You give your Driver a projectile to use, then you don't use any yourself? What's up with that? It's your own weapon, why don't YOU try using it?" Perdido :"... ...It does not suite my style. As a warrior, I prefer to confront my foes directly, man-to-man." Patroka :"Jeez, you're like a child sometimes... What do you even say to that?" Perdido's Driver |-|Rex= : :"That's so like you, Perdido. I can just see you locking eyes with the enemy in a clash of blades." |-|Nia= : :"That's just you all over, eh, Perdido? Locking blades with the foe, staring 'em in the eye...suits you to a tee." |-|Morag= : :"Everyone has their own style. I'm sure you prefer to lock eyes with your foe as you battle, right, Perdido?" |-|Zeke= : :"Hey, if that's your thing, Perdido! I get the desire to lock blades with a fearsome foe. Talk about intense!" Perdido :"Ah, my Driver. You understand me so well." Patroka :"Seriously, though? I mean, what kind of fair fight is it when one guy has four arms, anyway?!" Perdido :"Hmm. You may be right. But such physical advantages are not necessarily a guarantee of skill. Even four arms, if used ineffectively, can be no match for a single blade. And a true master of the warrior's arts can defeat multiple armed foes with his bare hands alone. It comes down to a question of how far one is willing to hone oneself. That is why the path of the warrior is so difficult, yet so rewarding." Perdido's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Sounds right!" |-|Nia= : :"Right on!" |-|Morag= : :"I agree completely." |-|Zeke= : :"True enough." Patroka :"Oh, come on! You're just going to go with that excuse?! This guy is SO against the rules!" Note On Perdido's Affinity Chart, it is requested to view this Heart-to-Heart erroneously named "Class of His Own" instead of "Jack of All Trades". Category:Kingdom of Uraya Heart-to-Hearts Category:Perdido Heart-to-Hearts Category:Patroka Heart-to-Hearts Category:XC2 DLC Heart-to-Hearts